


Hold my hand

by Dominatrix



Series: 120 Raindrops on the window [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Watson is still not gay, LiarLiarRedPantsOnFire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a ferocious storm outside.<br/>Sherlock knows a way how he can keep John warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Becaue sometimes you just need Johnlock fluff.

It was one of the coldest winter since a long time. The streets were completely covered in snow, and just the hardest inhabitants of London dared to get out at all. The cold cut through all layers of clothing and right into the bones. All this wouldn’t have been a problem of drastic relation if a warm, cosy flat was waiting for you.

But the radiator in Baker Street had given up its service. A hole in the pipes the handyman had said before he had vanished again with clattering teeth. Mrs. Hudson had surrendered a few days ago when her utopian idea that the handyman might return didn’t prove to be true. She had driven to visit a friend until the radiator was fixed or the winter over.

Probably the latter would occur faster.

John sat on the couch. He was freezing terribly, and it made him feel blue to think about the many layers of clothing he wore. He had his winter jacket on, two jumpers, a longsleeved t-shirt, a fleece-shirt and his warmest jeans. Above that, he also wore two pairs of warm socks and ski underwear. However, his hands were stiff and ice-cold when he tried to flip the page of the newspaper.

They couldn’t even use the fireplace. They didn’t have wood anymore, and it would have been suicide to go outside to buy some new. Sherlock had suggested to burn unnecessary furniture – well, things which seemed unnecessary to him – but John had just been able to prevent that.

“Why aren’t you freezing?” he asked grimly. His flat mate looked just like he always did. He wore dark pants, a slim-fit shirt and black socks. The only difference to his usual appearance was that he wore a scarf and his Belstaff coat.

“Why should I? It keeps me from thinking.”

„But you can’t just turn off that you’re feeling cold.”

Sherlock sighed. “Did you try in the right way?”

John shook his head and wanted to reply something, but it cost him too much energy. Instead he exhaled slowly and leaned back. He didn’t have enough power to read, and he let the newspaper slip through his fingers without really caring before he rubbed his hands while trying to clench his jaw so that Sherlock wouldn’t hear the clatter of his teeth.

Sherlock moaned – a sound which usually signalled that an idiot was near...actually he made that sound quite often – and approached John before he sat down right next to him.

„Well this is unbearable. You’re almost worse than Anderson.“

Without another comment he pulled John close and wrapped him into his coat. John was stiff as a poker. He was pressed close to Sherlock’s chest, and this whole scenery was really very odd. But the warmth that came from his flat mate and now crept into John...

John wasn’t physically able to move.

“Take my hands” Sherlock said matter-of-factly. Before John could reply something Sherlock had already grabbed John’s hands and held them between his while he kept them pressed against his chest.

“Just so we both know it: I’m still not gay” John mumbled against Sherlock’s collarbone.

“Of course not” Sherlock replied lowly and pushed John’s head softly under his chin.


End file.
